My girl
by AliceIggyKirkland
Summary: 2P-Hetalia. Allen va al cementerio a visitar por primera vez esa tumba. Siempre estuvo pendiente de esa persona a quien vio florecer... Y a quien quiere vengar.
1. Expiación

**Personajes:**

Allen: 2p-USA

Phillipe: 2p-France

Oliver: 2p-UK

Rose: 2p-Nyo-UK

* * *

**Advertencia:** Relato en primera persona. Mención de OCs y de 2p-Romano. Cuidado al leer el final.

* * *

_No he querido venir... Debí hacerlo cuando pasó... No estoy cómodo con Phillipe observando. Porque él tiene más derecho que yo de estar aquí. Es, no, fue su esposo._

_Sin embargo, es inevitable. Yo también debo estar aquí, mostrando mis respetos. Ella formó parte de lo que soy y no logro comprender lo sucedido._

_Pasó aquello que no creí que le pasaría a alguien como nosotros._

_Perdón: Ella no era un simple "alguien". Y la Muerte no es un "aquello" de ignorar._

\- Pequeño Allen... - _Esa mirada edulcorada y extraña._ \- Ven que voy a bañarte, cariño.

_Es parte de esos recuerdos que quise enterrar en mi emancipación._

\- No molestes, Rose. Estoy jugando.

\- Pero, dulzura, Oliver va a llegar pronto y es mejor que te encuentre limpio y bien vestido.

\- Dije que no. - _Y lo único que veía antes de ceder era esa sonrisa cálida que nunca abandonaba su rostro._

_No la dejó cuando lastimé a Oliver; aún en el campo de batalla, me sonreía, con los ojos llorosos._

\- Olie, querido, creo que esto acabó. - _Estaba levantando a mi ex-tutor del suelo. Y luego, me miró._ \- Espero que el resto de naciones te acepte, cariño. - _Esa mirada..._ \- Eres grande, Allen...

_"Eres grande, Allen"... Esa era tu respuesta para todo, respecto a mí ¿cierto?_

_Y tú insistías en permanecer en mi vida. Es difícil olvidar esa mirada, tan confusa por las drogas y el azúcar, como enamorada..._

\- Al, cariño, te quiero mucho.

_Repetías esa frase para saludar y despedirte, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Todas las reuniones que tenía con los pesados de mis aliados, al dejar la sala, me abrazabas por la espalda y me retumbabas los oídos con tus palabras._

_¿En qué momento tuvo el mismo efecto en mi corazón? Sé que no fue ahí..._

_Y no comprendí cómo fue que de un día para otro..._

\- ¡Al, cariño! - _Esperé que me dijeras lo usual..._ \- Quiero ser madre. - _Y por un instante vi determinación en tu mirada._ \- Phillipe aceptó ser el donante.

_Te importó muy poco decirme aquello antes de que salieran las demás naciones de la sala. Te valió las críticas y que el "cáncer francés" te regañara por contarles. Lo que empezó a doler de todo eso es notar que te veías "limpia" y no tenías esa risa nerviosa, producto de tu usual "medicación"._

_Me dolió que fuese en serio._

_Y creo que por mera revancha, acompañé a Phillipe al banco de esperma, para dejar mi aporte. Desconozco si de aquella vez existe alguien con parte de mi ADN. Sólo sé que te vi llegar al lugar para efectuar la inseminación. Estabas esperando mientras el franchute y yo hacíamos "lo nuestro". Oliver estaba ansioso a tu lado, diciendo lo linda que pintaría la habitación de tu bebé, que le encantaba la idea de ser tío y tener un pequeño en su casa._

_Hasta hoy, no he podido olvidar cómo Francia se arrodilló ante ti y dijo:_

\- Rose: si logras concebir, nos casaremos. Ese es el trato.

\- Tranquilo, Phil, cariño... Seremos buenos padres.

_Me fui tan rápido como pude. Estando drogada, insistía en "quererme mucho" y que me casara con ella. ¿Es esto lo que debí esperar con tu sobriedad?_

_Desde ese día, y durante el tiempo que te quedó de soltería, masacré a mucha gente. Me ensañaba con sus cajas torácicas y aplastaba sus corazones, como símbolo de mi propio despecho._

_El día en que se casaron, ya tenías cuatro meses de embarazo. Eran mellizos. Niña y niño._

_Oliver se había lucido decorando sus habitaciones y estaba más repuesto de su adicción a las pastillas. Creo, no tuvo más pesadillas, en lo que a ti te quedó de vida._

_Observé de lejos la ceremonia. No me habías invitado._

\- No te gustan estas formalidades. - _Me estaba matando tu comprensión sobre mi personalidad._ \- Tampoco toleras a Olie y a Phil... No soy tu persona favorita y siempre te acosé. Lo siento mucho, Al, cariño... No, Allen. Eres grande, Allen. Es la costumbre... Prometo mantener mi distancia y tú solo tratarás con los chicos durante las reuniones. Ahora serás muy feliz, como yo.

_No te respondí esa vez y seguiste repartiendo las invitaciones. Esa fue la última vez que hablaste directamente conmigo._

_Y viendo la pequeña reunión en la que uniste tu vida a la "chimenea andante", mi corazón volvió a doler._

_Tú cumpliste tu parte, es cierto, pero Oliver nunca dejo de decirme todo lo que hacías. Fue así que estuve en la sala de espera de la maternidad, cuando murió tu pequeño hijo._

_Tu grito desesperado difuminó el llanto de tu niña. Sé que Phillipe la cargó primero y te la puso en el brazo que tenías libre, mientras tratabas de reanimar a tu otro bebé, aunque ya había sido declarado muerto._

_Claro, todo lo que supe de ti y ese trágico episodio, fue gracias a varios chismosos de entre las naciones, como por ejemplo: Romano... Y lo amplio que es Oliver con las personas._

_Estuve en el sepelio, escondido de las miradas curiosas. Vestías de negro, junto al franchute a tu izquierda y mi ex-tutor a la derecha; cargabas a la pequeña Rose Elizabeth, cubierta en una manta blanca con unos lacitos negros en las puntas._

_Llorabas, lúcida, a tu hijo:_

\- James Alexandre Bonnefoy Kirkland.

_Leo el epitafio de lado izquierdo. Ese, al que lloraste, sobria, cada año; ese mismo, al que llevaste a tu hija a cantar su feliz cumpleaños y dejarle flores a su hermanito, religiosamente. Ese mismo que, ahora, te hace compañía._

_Porque no entiendo como puede existir un monstruo aún más sanguinario que yo y el resto de naciones homicidas._

_Sólo un monstruo deja en la puerta, de mi casa, tu cabeza dentro de una caja de regalo; en frente de la residencia Kirkland-Bonnefoy, dejaron colgadas las partes de tu cuerpo. En el jardín, dejaron los pedazos de tus órganos internos y, en tarjetas de felicitación, usaron tu sangre como tinta fuente para desearme un "Feliz Cuatro de Julio"._

_La parte depravada de mi ser aplaude tan magnífico trabajo de extremo sadismo porque lo que no encontraron fue tu corazón y cerebro. Ese psicópata los tomó como trofeos. Pero, la parte que tiene aquí, en el cementerio, quiere encontrar a ese asesino y pagarle el favor con la misma moneda._

\- De todas las personas... ¿Tenías que ser tú? - _Me arrodillo ante su tumba._ \- Tenías que ser tú...

\- Allen, voy al auto. - _Avisa Phillipe. No respondo y se va._

_Ahora que no está para oírme... Que no estás para oírme..._

\- My girl... My girl...

_No paro de repetir eso que siempre quisiste de mí y me negué a tener... Y aprieto mis dedos hasta que hago sangrar mis palmas como jamás lo he hecho por nadie._

_Eras mi chica._

_Yo voy a vengarte._

_Eres mi chica._

_Y nadie más que yo debió dañarte. Only me._

_My girl..._


	2. Asociación

**Personajes:**

Allen: 2p-USA

Phillipe: 2p-France

Oliver: 2p-UK

OC: Rose Elizabeth Bonnefoy Kirkland: hija de 2p-Nyo-UK y 2p-France

* * *

**Advertencia:** Relato en primera persona. Sadismo. Deben leer "My Shadow" antes de leer este capítulo.

* * *

_Me encuentro en uno de mis escondites favoritos: una bodega abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad. He estado muy estresado, las últimas semanas, investigando la muerte de Rose, así que decidí despejarme un poco._

[GOLPES SECOS]

_Empieza a notarse un gran moratón en aquel abdomen._

[GRITOS DESGARRADORES DE MUJER]

_Los clavos de mi bate ya están tiñéndose de rojo._

[RUIDO DE TORCEDURA]

_La deformidad de su hombro es bastante llamativa._

[MAS GRITOS FEMENINOS]

\- No es para tanto...

_El crujir de sus huesos mientras continúo golpeándola no calma mi sed de sangre._

_Es una prostituta. La número catorce de este mes. El buró* me busca, sin saberlo._

_Y no me importa._

\- Por... Favor... Ter... Termina... Co, con... Esto..._ \- La pobre... Ya entendió para qué la contraté._

_Y un solo golpe en la cabeza, la silencia. Para siempre._

_Como a ella._

_Hace unas semanas atrás, el mismo día que pasé por el cementerio, fui, con Phillipe, a la casa..._

\- Oliver. _\- No soy de los que saludan._

\- Honey! Honey! _\- Voltea, paranoico._ \- ¡Cállense! - _Lo veo más trastornado que nunca. Parece que volvió a drogarse, después de veinte años de abstinencia._

\- Llegué._ \- Mencionó el franchute. _\- ¿Y mi hija?

\- ¡Dejen de cantar!_ \- Volvió a alterarse el viejo. _\- Ella está en la cocina.

\- Le avisé que traería a Allen..._ \- Pasó de mí y se fue en dirección al comedor._

_Ni en los sesentas, Oliver había tenido tan malos viajes como el que estaba teniendo en ese momento._

\- Honey, me duele mucho los oídos. ¿Cargas Ibuprufeno?

\- Sí... Ibuprufeno...

\- Honey, ten piedad..._ \- Voltea despacio, viendo a su derecha._ \- Ellas están frenéticas. Nos maldicen... Nos maldicen._ \- Jaló de las solapas de mi chaqueta. _\- Me vuelven loco...

\- Viejo, sólo vine a almorzar. _\- Quise soltar un "no me jodas", pero me contuve._

_Esperé en la sala, viendo televisión, a que estuviese lista la comida. Entonces, entraron el franchute y..._

_Ella. __La otra Rose. La Bonnefoy._

_Ella solo tiene el color 'morado-golpe' de su cargante padre. De ahí..._

\- Copia.

_Es el vivo retrato de Rose, mi chica._

\- Hola, primo Al.

_Tiene las mismas maneras de la original. No me he interesado mucho en conocerla, pero parece ser sana. Es solo que..._

\- No soy tu primo.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Pero eres el bebé de tío Oli._ \- Le demuestro mi enfado con mi rostro. _\- Eres muy chistoso.

_Es optimista. Tal vez, demasiado..._

\- Espero que hayas hecho algo de mi gusto.

\- No te preocupes, dulzura_. - Me enojó cómo me dijo. _\- Hice ensalada y un jugo proteínico especial.

_Por lo menos respeta que soy vegano. Esto, también, la diferencia de su madre._

_Apagué el aparato y me fui al estudio. Allí, hecho un ovillo:_

\- ¡Dios!... Haz que paren..._ \- Se mecía, traumatizado, mi ex-tutor._

\- Viejo: al menos contrólate un poco con lo que te metes._ \- Pocas veces, Oliver me ha logrado asustar. Y esta es una de esas..._

\- Honey!_ \- Prácticamente, se abalanzó sobre mí. _\- ¡Por favor! ¡Llévame contigo! Ellas la invocan... La veo por toda la casa...

\- ¿A quién?

\- ¡A Rose!

\- ¡Qué estúpido! ¿Cómo no la vas a ver?... Tu sobrina vive aquí.

\- ¡No Rose! ¡A ROSE!

\- ¡No me jodas! Rose vive aquí.

\- ¡No entiendes!... No esa Rose... ¡A Rose!_ \- Me estaba enfadando tanto que deseé tener mi bate cerca._

\- Viejo, en serio: modera lo que te metes.

_Imaginaba que su muerte sería la excusa perfecta para recaer, pero pienso que esto va más lejos de lo que creí._

_Es obvio que aquel cuadro patético continuó durante el almuerzo: Phillipe estaba ausente de la plática de la copia; Oliver jugaba un poco con la sopa; yo dediqué mi tiempo a mi ensalada. El alboroto inició cuando mi ex-tutor decidió, al fin, probar bocado._

\- ¡NO!..._ \- Lanzó el plato contra la ventana y tomó, de nuevo, esa posición de trauma que tenía en la otra habitación._

\- Tío Oli ¿sucede algo?_ \- La copia trató de acercarse. Sobra decir que su pregunta me pareció, en efecto, bastante estúpida._

\- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!_ \- Repetía, desquiciado. _\- ¡PHILLIPE!... PHILLIPE: ES ELLA. ¡FUE ELLA! ¡ES ELLA!...

_El viejo seguía repitiendo incoherentemente "es ella... fue ella". Entonces, tomé el jugo que la copia me había servido especialmente. Fue ahí que todo se puso más bizarro:_

_Oliver se levantó frenético a tomar uno de los cuchillos de mesa y se lanzó hacia mí; me tomó del cuello y apuntó su "puñal" a mi carótida._

\- ¡ESCUPE!_ \- Me gritó. _\- No te atrevas a tragar, honey._ \- Moderó su voz a un tono más bajo y suave. _\- Hablo en serio, honey... No tragues, honey...

_Repetía, otra vez, como si fuera un mantra... Sin embargo, eso no evitó que el sorbo que tenía en mi boca, viaje por mi garganta. Entonces, como nunca antes, Oliver levantó su brazo, decidido a rajar mi cuello, cuando el franchute nos separó y recibió en su brazo la herida que iba a ser para mí._

\- ¡¿QUÉ, DEMONIOS, OLIVER?!..._ \- El desaliñado de Phillipe estaba impactado. _\- ¡ERES UN DEMENTE!

\- ¡LARGO, ALLEN!_ \- En ese instante, todos nos miramos... Lo miramos, asombrados._ \- ¡LARGO!... ¡VETE!... ¡VETE DE MI CASA! ¡VETE!..._ \- Y se echó al suelo, abrazando el cuchillo._

_Después de eso, no sé que sucedió... Había decidido obedecerlo, por primera vez._

\- Nunca me llamaste "Allen"... Ni siquiera durante la guerra..._ \- Caminé sin rumbo, pensando en su rechazo._

_Así, recordando la mirada perturbada y furiosa de quien me crió, he estado recorriendo Alabama, buscando rubias con rostros aniñados. No morenas. Para no sentir._

_Y regreso a la realidad, donde tengo a una "chica fácil", de pelo rubio y de facciones infantiles, lista para una fosa._

_Me parece que dejarla en la carretera será muy apropiado. Conduzco, con poca prisa, para despistar los radares... Estos del buró* piensan muy bien como cualquier asesino. Pero yo soy superior._

_Soy superior en cualquier sentido y cuando logre tener una pista del asesino de "my girl"... __Bueno: supongo que su madre le habría hecho el mejor de los favores si lo hubiese abortado._

**Notas:**

*: Se refiere al FBI (Federal Bureau of Intelligence).


	3. Recapitulación

**Personajes:**

Allen: 2p-USA

Phillipe: 2p-France

Oliver: 2p-UK

OC: Rose Elizabeth Bonnefoy Kirkland: hija de 2p-Nyo-UK y 2p-France

* * *

**Advertencia:** Relato en primera persona. Sadismo. Deben leer "Sweet Dèmon" antes de leer este capítulo.

* * *

_Van 3 meses desde la última vez que vi a Oliver. No ha ido a ninguna de las conferencias programadas para estos tiempos. Normalmente, me hubiese valido... En su lugar, la copia ha ocupado su puesto. Legalmente, ella puede representar a Reino Unido como a Francia... Maldito sea su ADN y los vacíos legales._

_En cuanto a Phillipe: el muy marica ha estado bastante ocupado entre las terapias en el hospital y hacer acto de presencia en estas payasadas._

_La verdad: todos sabemos que aquí no vamos a resolver ni un maldito contratiempo. Me encuentro en uno de mis escondites favoritos: una bodega abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad. He estado muy estresado, las últimas semanas, investigando la muerte de Rose, así que decidí despejarme un poco._

[GRITOS DESGARRADORES DE HOMBRE]

_Tengo en mi poder a uno de los tantos agentes que están buscándome... Ya saben, por "mis chicas"... Es una lástima... Estaba tan cerca de delatarme..._

[RUIDO DE TORCEDURA Y GOLPE SECO EN EL SUELO]

_Le acabo de romper el cuello, a mano limpia. Dio mucha pelea, el infeliz, pero logré quebrarlo, literal y figurativamente._

_Más tarde, debo darles una "calurosa" bienvenida a todos los idiotas que, como yo, representamos a cada país de este patético y miserable mundo._

_Lo juro: odio esta responsabilidad, el protocolo y las caras de esos tipos; p__ero no puedo librarme de esto._

\- Te odio, Rose. No debiste dejarte matar.

_Cargo el cuerpo de aquel pobre diablo hasta mi furgoneta. Tengo un congelador en la parte trasera. Cuando termine la jornada, buscaré dónde dejarlo. Antes de "encargarme de él", le quité y desactivé todos los dispositivos que encontré sobre él y utilicé un dispositivo para desvío de señales, por si tenía un chip de rastreo. Mi gente es muy buena para estas cosas de infiltración._

_Pero yo soy más listo... Soy su nación._

_Con mi lista de quehaceres hecha, conduzco hasta el centro de convenciones donde organizaron la conferencia._

_No me siento particularmente emocionado, pero, matar a ese imbécil me ha tranquilizado. Ellos no pueden ver que estoy afectado por la ausencia de mi chica. Nadie puede saberlo._

_O quizá sí... Pero, Oliver no me quiere ver._

_Luego, dejo de divagar cuando la gente de seguridad toma posiciones tras, frente y a mis costados. Pongo mi mejor cara de "me valen todos", y recibo, uno a uno, a los demás idiotas._

_Adivinen a quién tuve que saludar primero...:_

\- Hola, Allen, querido. ¿Cómo estás? _\- Una galleta para quien adivinó: la copia de Rose._

\- Copia. ¿Qué no ves? Estoy como siempre.

\- Eso veo, Allen. _\- Noto la intensa mirada que me da, con esos ojos morados y sonrisa exagerada, como su madre._

\- Camina. Debo saludar al resto de estúpidos. _\- Y se aleja, brincando como niña pequeña._

_No tengo que mencionar que entre sarcasmos e insultos frontales, hemos dado inicio a este circo, mal llamado "conferencia"._

_Uno de los ausentes que más importan en la política mundial, fue Phillipe. Al parecer, y como si cargar con Reino Unido no fuese suficiente, le otorgó la representación de Francia a su pequeña princesa. No digo que haga mal su trabajo, pero verla intervenir para ambos países, entre tanto egoísta como yo, eleva en varios puntos el nivel de rareza que los Kirkland podían parir._

_\- _Eres una digna hija de tu madre. _\- Solté, sin reservas, cuando regresó a su puesto (a mi izquierda, para mi puerca suerte)._

\- ¿En serio? _\- Por un segundo, noté que su expresión se tornó fría... Deben ser una alucinación._

\- Pues no tomaría tu lugar, aun si me pagaran. ¿Abogar por dos países? Phillipe y Oliver te quieren menos de lo que crees.

\- No. Ellos me aman. _\- Y el "aura arcoiris" invade mi espacio, de nuevo._ \- Me gusta ayudar.

\- Eres rara, copia.

\- Eres muy gracioso, Allen, querido... _\- Me toma el brazo._ \- Oye, tío Oli está cada vez peor... ¿Puedes creer que pasa día y noche limpiando el sótano?

\- No necesito creerte. De hecho, me sorprendería más si el viejo no hiciera algo raro, copia.

\- Pues sí, querido. Tío Oli está más perdido que nunca.

_No quise hablar más sobre mi drogadicto ex-tutor. Y les seré sincero: más de una vez, he escuchado a la copia y a algunos otros que han ido a su casa para visitarlo hablar sobre esa extraña obsesión de limpiar aquella cámara de tortura._

_Por supuesto que sé para qué utilizaban ese lugar. Es más, cuando empecé mi vida como asesino, le regalaba al anciano mis primeras armas, aún con sangre, para que las tenga como prueba de mi triunfo._

_Para ambos, era una extraña manera de demostrarnos respeto y algo de cariño. Pero jamás saldrá de mi boca esto._

_Es más, uno de mis trofeos más valiosos es un machete con el que maté a un viejo, en Virginia, después de presenciar como violaba a una wampanoag. Me di el gusto insano de castrarlo y decapitarlo. Luego, después de ofrecerle un techo para pernoctar, tuve que matar a la chica, degollándola mientras dormía en el granero de mi antigua casa. Después de todo, había sido deshonrada._

_También recuerdo cómo aprendí a desgonzar hombros... Es una bonita historia:_

_En los tiempos en que Phillipe andaba como perro por su casa en el estado de Louisiana, a veces, yo escapaba de casa - y de Oliver - para quedarme unos días por allá. En aquellos días, un terrateniente enviaba a sus esclavos a robar la cosecha de algodón que pertenecían al franchute._

_Cuando él se dio cuenta, recuerdo que le puso una trampa bastante sencilla a aquellos infelices, una emboscada; al ponerlos en cautiverio, Phillipe me dejó ver cómo, personalmente, les aflojaba los brazos y piernas de sus articulaciones, de un solo tirón hacia arriba, mientras pisaba sus pechos o sus caderas. Mientras esos tipos aullaban de dolor, tomó un mazo, les partía los huesos y les quitaba las uñas, para rematar la tortura._

_A todo esto, en ningún momento preguntaba quién los envió, cosa que en ese momento me pareció extraña. Después de tres días, con sus miembros y articulaciones destrozados, la rana y yo regresamos y él inició el interrogatorio._

_En ese punto, todos los cautivos cantaban como pajaritos al amanecer. Y para el atardecer de ese mismo día, el mentalizador y los lacayos eran separados de sus cabezas, a manos del propio Phillipe._

_Ahora, me pregunto yo: ¿Cómo estarán mis trofeos? Sé, por boca del drogo, que sólo tiene un ejemplar de todas y cada una de las armas que existen en el mundo - excepto armas nucleares, sólo las llaves de activación. __¿Habrán utilizado mis viejas armas ese par de enfermos? Y si lo hicieron ¿en quién fue?_

_Quizá tarde años en saberlo, si el viejo y la chimenea andante no vuelven a las reuniones..._

_En fin, esta estupidez ya terminó y tengo un cadáver que despachar._


End file.
